


Ardiente Cuarentena

by Kamiakai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiakai/pseuds/Kamiakai
Summary: Eren y Levi son vecinos, pero nunca se han encontrado. Una coincidencia los llevará a transformar su tedioso encierro en una experiencia más que excitante.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ardiente Cuarentena

Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, pero este fanfic me pertenece a mí y a quienes lo disfrutan.  
:)

________________________________________________________________________________________________

No podía hacer nada más que permanecer entre cuatro paredes encerrado todo el día. El estado de emergencia en que se hallaba literalmente todo el planeta se sostenía desde hace un par de meses y no parecía tener fecha de término. Tenía pocos amigos y su estilo de vida se parecía bastante al de un ermitaño, pero en estos días extrañaba salir a correr en las mañanas, o visitar a su madre algunos domingos.

Se estiró de manera perezosa frente al computador. Las extensas sesiones de teletrabajo lo terminaban agarrotando. Además, como siempre se había destacado en la empresa, le exigían bastante más que al promedio: Levi necesitamos un informe urgente para los accionistas, Levi es imprescindible tu opinión para dar luz verde al proyecto, Levi por favor corrige la presentación que expondremos en lo del Banco Mundial. Estaba cansado, pero reconocía ser bastante trabajólico y efectivo en cada cosa que hacía, por lo tanto, se contradecía internamente quejándose por la sobre-explotación y a la vez sintiéndose demasiado listo y eficiente.

El delivery de verduras que había pedido no llegaría hasta mañana al medio día y ahora mismo necesitaba con urgencia patatas y zanahorias para preparar la cena, así que pensó hacer una excepción e ir hasta el almacén que quedaba en la esquina de su edificio. Ajustó su mascarilla y se puso ropa que luego se sacaría y lavaría inmediatamente. Su obsesiva compulsión por la limpieza nunca había sido tan útil en su vida como ahora. Bueno, ahí tenía otro motivo más para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

Al volver de las compras saludó al conserje con un leve gesto y sintió alivio de ser el único que subía al ascensor, pero justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, un joven llegaba jadeando y entraba apurado, excusándose.

-Hola!, uf, casi no alcanzo a subir- Un chico alto, de cabello largo y unos relucientes ojos verdes le hablaba detrás de su propia mascarilla. Llevaba un pack de cervezas en la mano izquierda, y snacks en la derecha. Levi le sonrió sutilmente pero se dio cuenta que no podría verlo a través de la tela que cubría gran parte de su cara y se sintió bastante torpe.

-Que bien que alcanzaste- Se apresuró a hablar para intentar ser amable, pero francamente sintiendo fastidio. Sin embargo el chico se mostraba bastante simpático. Se sorprendió al notar que iban al mismo piso, pues nunca lo había visto antes. Bajaron juntos del ascensor y cuando Levi dijo "hasta luego" el hombre caminó en su misma dirección, sonriéndole con los ojos.

-Parece que vamos para el mismo lado- Efectivamente, doblaron a la izquierda por el pasillo, y notaron con estupor que literalmente eran vecinos. 

-Que sorpresa! bueno, que tenga una buena tarde de pandemia vecino -

-...Igualmente-

Entró al departamento y se desnudó casi completamente. Su tonificado cuerpo, que entrenaba duro siempre a las 7:00 de la mañana, se contrajo un poco por el frío. Caminó hasta el baño y se dio una corta ducha. Cuando estaba cocinando pensó que nunca antes había visto a ese llamativo chico por el edificio, así que o era nuevo, o él tenía una vida de encierro peor que la de un topo en hibernación.

Después de cenar fue hasta al balcón a fumar un cigarrillo y relajarse. La ciudad estaba iluminada con luces artificiales por doquier, faroles, ampolletas, tubos fluorescentes, y pensó en cómo se vería todo sin electricidad, solamente usando la tenue luz de las velas. Levi era dado a la contemplación del mundo externo, y también del propio y a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, tenía una afinidad gentil con la soledad y el silencio. Se dispuso a mirar las pocas estrellas que permitía la contaminación lumínica, cuando una tenue música llamó su atención. Era ese sonido nostálgico, tan propio del acordeón. Era bastante agradable. De pronto el balcón vecino se iluminó y la música se hizo más intensa. Seguramente habían abierto el ventanal, y salían las notas musicales hacia el exterior, sin encontrar resistencia alguna. Pensó que debía ser el chico alto de ojos verdes, pero no logró verlo a causa de la pared divisoria entre ambas estancias. Entró a su departamento después de un tiempo indefinible, en que se había deleitado con la música, dando caladas pausadas a su tabaco y exhalando hacia las estrellas.

Al día siguiente comenzó su rutina como siempre, muy temprano. Levi era una persona disciplinada y activa, así que hacía sus ejercicios de cardio, por ahora en su propio living, sin falta cada mañana. Luego de la ducha y el desayuno, transformó su comedor en oficina y empezaron las reuniones virtuales, los mails y los informes. De pronto sonó el citófono, y al descolgar supo que había llegado su pedido de verduras. Pausó el trabajo y se dispuso a bajar a la conserjería del edificio a retirarlo. Cuando llegó abajo y tomó su caja, lo sorprendió una coincidencia: el chico de ayer estaba hablando con el conserje y al verlo se quedó mirándolo absorto, saludando con un gesto sutil de sus dedos.

Nuevamente estaban subiendo juntos al ascensor. Su nulo contacto con otras personas le hizo valorar con algo de calidez la amabilidad de esos ojos verdes que le miraban con simpatía. 

-Que coincidencia que nos volviéramos a encontrar, mi citófono se descompuso y bajé a notificar- El muchacho empezó a contarle de la nada, sin que nadie le preguntara- Por lo que veo te trajeron verduras, ¿Qué tal el proveedor?, yo debería hacer lo mismo pero no tengo ningún dato sugerido- Era bastante conversador y extrañamente le parecía agradable al huraño Levi.

-Puedo darte el número, es de buena calidad- 

-No bajé mi teléfono- Se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto de sutil dramatismo. Parecía muy expresivo al hablar.

-Yo tampoco-

El tiempo se hizo demasiado corto y ya estaban cada uno frente a su puerta. Entonces el más alto tuvo una ocurrencia.-Te voy a mandar un papel por debajo de tu puerta, me lo respondes con el dato del delivery y luego me lo mandas de vuelta a la mía, ¿te parece?-

-Está bien-

Se despidieron con un gesto y cada uno entró a su departamento. Levi se lavó cuidadosamente las manos y rápidamente comenzó a desinfectar cada producto. Debía terminar pronto para retomar el trabajo. Cuando iba camino a la mesa se sobresaltó un poco con el sonido como de un roce a la altura del piso y notó que un papel se había deslizado bajo su puerta. Curioso lo levantó.

La hoja tenía un breve mensaje con una caligrafía no muy buena, pero legible. Adjuntaba un número de whatsapp, y un dibujito de una sonrisa agradeciendo que le enviara por allí el dato del delivery. Firmaba la nota como "Eren". Levi sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, no sabía por qué le sonó agradable pronunciar el nombre de ese chico. Algo que usualmente no haría sería agregar a un desconocido a su teléfono, pero antes de que pudiera razonar estaba escribiendo: "Hola Eren". Inmediatamente le reenvió el contacto solicitado, y con curiosidad agrandó su foto de perfil para ver bien su rostro. Quedó impactado frente a la agradable imagen ante sus ojos, pues su vecino era terriblemente atractivo. Fue consciente del tiempo que llevaba sin fijarse en alguien y se sintió tonto por pensar que en medio del distópico escenario en que estaban, podría surgir algo con ese desconocido, que muy probablemente sería hétero y al que para colmo no podría ver ni tocar. Desechó de inmediato esos pensamientos que catalogó como ridículos y se dispuso a retomar sus labores dejando el celular en silencio.

Avanzada la tarde, y al cerrar la última video-llamada con su colega y vieja amiga Hange, se fue otra vez al balcón a recrearse y respirar un poco antes de preparar la cena. El cielo irradiaba los colores nostálgicos del ocaso. Tenía la mente en blanco, absorto en la contemplación, cuando otra vez escuchó la música del acordeón. Se sintió como si estuviera dentro de una especie película francesa cliché, con esa clase de atardecer y esa música de fondo, y algo parecido a la nostalgia se deslizó en su pecho. Supo que nuevamente la melodía provenía del departamento de su vecino, y pensó hacerle algún comentario usando el celular pero de inmediato se arrepintió. Tomó el móvil de todas formas, y se sorprendió al ver que tenía otro mensaje de Eren, enviado hace un par de horas.

"A todo esto, no sé tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Sintiéndose levemente emocionado le respondió escuetamente. De inmediato el chico apareció en línea, y comenzó a escribirle.

"Levi...nunca antes había oído ese nombre en alguien. Por cierto, lindo perfil". Repentinamente sintió algo parecido a un cosquilleo en el estómago, incrédulo de lo que acababa de leer. Literalmente en dos segundos llegó un nuevo mensaje.

"O sea, quise decir, foto de perfil [emoji de carita impactada], disculpa si te incomodó "

Al parecer ese chico era bastante impulsivo escribiendo, y por lo que entendía no le era indiferente, al menos su foto de perfil donde reconocía su semblante serio iluminado por unos cálidos tonos de atardecer que lo hacían ver bastante guapo.

"Está bien, no te preocupes"

"Sabes? recién hice mi pedido de verduras! Mañana cuando lo reciba y prepare un delicioso estofado te cuento si estoy conforme con los productos [emoji de carita feliz]" / "Espera, tal vez te incomoda que te esté escribiendo y no quieras que lo siga haciendo..."

"No me molesta". Levi lo decía en serio, ni un sus sueños más retorcidos estaría chateando con un desconocido, pero esta situación estaba lejos de incomodarle. "De hecho, iba a decirte que la música que pones en las tardes me parece muy agradable, desde mi balcón la oigo"

"Oooh, que sorpresa que te guste!, bueno, tengo unos músicos encerrados en mi departamento que tocan para mi todas las tardes, si quieres vienes un día a un recital"

Sonriendo Levi entendió que esto se estaba transformando en una especie de coqueteo. "Me gustaría mucho asistir, pero el riesgo de contagio sería altísimo en un grupo de bohemios... seguiré oyendo desde mi balcón hasta nuevo aviso"

Levi se quedó chateando con su apetecible vecino hasta que el sol se puso y las estrellas brillaron nuevamente. Así fue como se enteró que era estudiante de último año de licenciatura en ciencias deportivas, que vivía en el departamento del lado desde febrero, que sus padres vivían en otra ciudad, que tenía dos mejores amigos que también se encontraban en aislamiento estricto y que no veía a nadie hace 30 días. Conoció además un poco de sus gustos musicales y culinarios, supo que sabía de artes marciales y que le gustaba salir de excursión y acampar al aire libre.

Siguieron charlando los siguientes días, en intervalos cortos y más extenso al anochecer. La virtualidad tras la pantalla del teléfono fue incapaz de detener la química que fluía entre los dos. Levi pensaba que si le contaba a Hange que estaba entusiasmándose con su vecino que conoció en el ascensor, en medio de una pandemia, probablemente gritaría histérica que no podía creerlo, que podría ser una broma o perfectamente el argumento de una película o una novela. Pero estaría feliz por él, porque sabía lo quisquilloso y cerrado que era en el amor, y este hallazgo milagroso no volvería a repetirse.

Eren se había mostrado sorprendido cuando supo que se llevaban por 10 años de edad, y agregó que en realidad la experiencia y la pasión de la juventud serían una gran combinación en toda interacción humana. 'Incluso en la sexual' fue lo que Levi se imaginó de inmediato, pero no lo dijo, y Eren tampoco lo especificó.

"Cómo lo haces para lidiar con el encierro?, tal vez estabas saliendo con alguien que dejaste de ver forzosamente, no sé..." Levi se aventuró a preguntar una tarde donde ya sintió más confianza.

"Es muy difícil para mí, realmente me gusta el contacto físico, bueno, y también el sexo..."

Se debatía entre responder a sus últimas dos palabras de modo sugerente, o seguir tanteando con calma. Con la racionalidad y cautela que lo caracterizaba optó por lo segundo, pero en ese mismo segundo Eren siguió escribiendo.

"Y no, no estaba saliendo con nadie, estoy soltero desde hace un año"

"Que extraño teniendo tu facha y tu simpatía, candidatas deben sobrar". Necesitaba seguir indagando, sobre todo en sus preferencias y así poder saber si se estaba imaginando que había interés en él. Quizás tanto tiempo sólo y en abstinencia sexual le estaba pasando la cuenta y lo hacía malinterpretar todo.

"Que agradable saber que piensas eso de mi [emoji de carita sonrojada]...bueno, lo correcto sería decir que no hay candidatos. Ninguno hasta ahora que yo sepa. ¿Y qué hay de ti?...tal vez tienes una esposa e hijos ahí contigo y ni me he enterado jeje"

"Oh, no. En ese caso tendría que ser un esposo, que por supuesto no existe. También estoy soltero hace unos años"

El muchacho no podía creer que un tipo tan guapo como Levi llevara tanto tiempo solo. También sintió un agradable calor recorrerlo al corroborar que a ambos les gustaban los hombres y decidió continuar el rumbo más íntimo que tomaba la conversación.

"¿Y cómo es para ti lidiar con la soledad?, tanto tiempo debe tener consecuencias en tu sistema inmune, hay evidencia científica sobre cómo la falta de contacto físico debilita las defensas"

"No asumas cosas. Soltero no quiere decir absolutamente solo"

"Tienes razón. Bueno, si quieres fortalecer la respuesta inmunológica los abrazos son una opción. Y a mi me encanta abrazar, puedo ser ese buen samaritano contigo, te puedo ayudar"

Levi sintió un aleteo en su pecho al leer las últimas líneas y volvió a sonreír. Estaban siendo cada vez más explícitos en la atracción que sentían y quería seguir avanzando. Estúpida cuarentena y maldita ironía vivir justamente al lado de ese muchacho tan atractivo y no poder verse ni tocarse.

"Me gustaría ser ayudado por ti, pero la idea de tener un contacto envueltos en trajes especiales, guantes y mascarillas no me parece nada atractiva"

Sintiendo una súbita emoción bullendo dentro, el más joven respondió en menos de dos segundos "No es necesario si consideras que llevo completamente aislado 30 días y que he sido extremadamente higiénico también"

A Levi le hizo gracia la última frase que sonaba bastante extraña. El chico se estaba promocionando como un candidato que contaba con las condiciones de asepsia para establecer contacto corporal. Qué maneras tan bizarras de coquetear surgían en medio de una pandemia.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin ver a otras personas?" Eren agregó esta pregunta antes de que Levi pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

"La verdad llevo dos meses enteros sin contacto con nadie"

"¡Entonces ni tú ni yo estamos contagiados! [emoji de carita feliz]. Tal vez podría hacerte una visita, ni siquiera debo tomar autobús, estoy a dos pasos!"

"¿Tal vez el fin de semana?, todos estos días tengo mucho trabajo". La suerte estaba echada, en un pequeño impulso se aventuró a realizar la invitación.

"Me parece que faltan siglos considerando que hoy es martes...pero será lo que tú digas"

Ambos estaban más emocionados de lo que admitirían o expresarían en ese chat. Levi decidió llevar la conversación a temas más neutrales y le dijo a Eren que ahora mismo se disponía a preparar su cena. El muchacho replicó que él necesitaba estudiar muchas horas y probablemente esa noche no dormiría. Tenía un par de pruebas al finalizar la semana y necesitaba aprobar sí o sí. 

Se despidieron y Levi cocinó su sopa de verduras con más entusiasmo que nunca en estos últimos meses, como si la preparación del alimento fuera lo más maravilloso de su día. Y en cierto modo todo le estaba pareciendo placentero ahora que milagrosamente había encontrado un hombre guapísimo que se mostraba interesado en él. Se sintió un poco nervioso ante la idea del fin de semana, y cortó ese pensamiento con un gesto del cuchillo que trozaba sus verduras. Justo antes de dormirse, sintió el sonido de su celular vibrando en el velador. Era un mensaje de su vecino.

"Me pone muy feliz vernos el fin de semana. Voy a estudiar duro estos días, voy a aprobar esas jodidas materias y reunirnos será un excelente premio. Avísame qué prefieres para beber para considerarlo desde ya. Que descanses" 

"Buenas noches, da lo mejor de ti esta semana"

El viernes el departamento de Levi estaba más reluciente de lo que habitualmente era. Habían acordado que esa noche ya se consideraba fin de semana, así que era preciso cumplir la promesa cuanto antes. Todos esos días habían estado menos habladores por el chat, pero Levi asumía que Eren estaría avocado a sus estudios y tampoco quería distraerlo. Por su parte, él había estado obsesionado con adelantar trabajo y hacer todo de manera impecable, pues conocía como funcionaba su mente y tener todo en orden le permitiría desconectarse el fin de semana y poder relajarse de verdad. Sobre todo si eso significaba deleitarse viendo en persona a su vecino. 

A las 22:05 sonó su timbre y demorándose un poco a propósito fue a abrir la puerta. Levantando en sus manos las cervezas, Eren le sonrió de una manera que le hizo un cosquilleo en la panza.

-Hola Eren...pasa, adelante-

-Hola Levi!... traje las que me dijiste que te gustaban. ¿Puedo ponerlas a enfriar?-

Levi lo condujo hasta la cocina y él mismo puso a enfriar las cervezas. Le ponía un poco tenso sentir la mirada del otro sobre él, y al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada y solo se quedaron mirando. Ahí estaba en una especie de cita, burlando la cuarentena con ese desconocido, el mundo cayendo a pedazos pero la alegría de estar vivo latiendo en cada célula de su cuerpo.

-No puedo creer que vivamos al lado y recién ahora pueda ver tu rostro completo- Eren rompía un poco el hielo, mientras tironeaba algo nervioso el borde de su chaqueta de mezclilla. 

-Sí...ha sido todo un poco extraño. Pero me alegra que hayas venido.

-¡Ni te imaginas todo lo que me costó llegar!

Ambos sonrieron. Estaban nerviosos pero lograron eludirlo un poco con esa pequeña broma. Levi dio la orden de poner los cubiertos en la mesa y Eren acató con naturalidad. Cuando sirvió la cena no pudo percatarse de la forma en que los ojos del más joven brillaron. Era muy significativo para él que alguien se tomara la molestia de prepararle alimentos, y en ese momento sintió que esa invitación se tornaba cada vez más placentera y emocionante. 

Al principio estaban silenciosos, y Eren se animaba a hacer breves halagos en torno a la comida. Levi se mostraba receptivo, pero bastante más callado de lo que expresaba por chat. En el transcurso Eren le contó sobre cómo había logrado rendir bien sus exámenes, y Levi le explicó un poco sobre su trabajo de la semana, evitando dar detalles aburridos. No podía saber que el muchacho lo escuchaba extasiado, y que todo lo que él hacía le parecía interesante.

-Gracias por la comida- Palmeando ligeramente su vientre, Eren sonreía otra vez.

-Eres mi invitado especial, el primero que se sienta en mi mesa en los últimos 60 días-

-Qué honor-

-Quieres salir al balcón un rato?, tenemos cigarrillos y cerveza-

-No fumo, gracias, es incompatible con mi nivel de entrenamiento físico- Eren explicaba en un tono ameno, evitando sonar ingrato- Pero lo de la cerveza suena tentador-

A solas en el balcón el silencio les llegó de pronto como un tercer invitado. No era desagradable, pero exaltaba la tensa cercanía que tenían en ese momento, a escasos centímetros sus cuerpos. Levi pensó en la locura que era conocerse accidentalmente en ese momento trágico en la historia de la humanidad, y en medio de la quietud del momento le prestó atención a la forma en que se estaba sintiendo. Descubrió la sensación de calor que irradiaba desde el bajo vientre hacia su pecho justo cuando Eren dejaba de ver las lejanas luces de la ciudad y volteaba tranquilo a mirarlo a él.

-Extrañaba el contacto humano- El muchacho no dejaba de mirarlo mientras daba un largo sorbo a su cerveza. 

-La verdad yo no mucho- Levi llevó sus ojos hacia el horizonte, ganando un poco de seguridad en ese gesto. Se estaba sintiendo expuesto, y algo torpe. 

-¿Entonces te estoy incomodando?- Eren esbozaba una sonrisa, anhelando más intimidad con ese hombre magnético como imán.

Posando sus ojos en los contrarios, Levi dio dos sorbos a su cerveza. -¿A ti qué te parece?-

-Me parece que acabo de recordar algo sobre tu sistema inmunológico...hablamos sobre reforzarlo con un abrazo, recuerdas?

-Entonces muéstrame lo que puedes hacer- Se estaba desinhibiendo con el alcohol, y miraba algo desafiante al más alto.

Eren se inclinó y lo rodeó entre sus brazos, palpando suavemente su espalda y aspirando el perfume tras su oreja. Levi repentinamente comenzó a arder, y se encargó de pegar su cuerpo al contrario, apegando absolutamente todo lo que podía, incluyendo su pecho y genitales. Se quedaron así varios segundos, Eren con el rostro encendido y experimentando en todo su interior una excitación inusitada. Levi llevó sus manos a la espalda contraria, y las coló por dentro de la chaqueta para deslizarlas sobre la delgada camiseta, de abajo hacia arriba, buscando más intimidad en ese acariciamiento. Le parecía que hace siglos no tanteaba así otro cuerpo, y lo sentía casi como una experiencia nueva y enloquecedora. Le encantaba Eren, todo en él le llamaba la atención, y empezar a tocarlo y aspirar su aroma lo tenía encendido.

Lentamente Eren llevó sus manos a la cintura de Levi y respiró a propósito sobre su oído, muy sutilmente, sintiendo como éste se estremecía un poco. Entonces el más bajo lo jaló del cabello, obligándolo a acercar sus rostros frente a frente. No alcanzó a pensar en nada y ambos abrieron la boca, encajando a la perfección. El sonido acuoso acariciaba sus oídos, y la saliva tibia de cada uno barnizaba la boca contraria. Cuando Levi le metió la lengua, Eren emitió un jadeo bajito, que no pasó desapercibido para la excitación del otro, que lo jaló nuevamente del pelo, comiéndole la boca con esmero. Eren se dejó llevar, nublado por ese beso tan caliente, y acercó el cuerpo contrario agarrándolo del trasero con ambas manos. Esta vez fue Levi quien jadeó y el muchacho sonrió en medio del beso, para inmediatamente ir a morderle el labio inferior.

-Ah!...cuidado con lo que haces mocoso- Levi intentó sonar severo, pero tan borracho de calentura estaba, que todo salió como una súplica.

-No puedo comportarme...Levi estás... tan bueno- Fue directo a besar su cuello, y entonces su anfitrión y vecino empezó a exhalar pesadamente, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás instintivamente, ofreciéndole toda su blanca piel.

-Mmm, me encanta, mm, ah- Eren hablaba entrecortado alternando los lametones que le estaba dando en el cuello hasta llegar a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja. Levi estaba colorado, pero las luces tenues de la noche lo resguardaban de esa revelación. A esas alturas sus manos estaban en contacto directo con la piel de Eren, y se deslizaban sensualmente desde los omóplatos hasta la base de los glúteos, sembrando placenteros escalofríos en el chico de ojos verdes. 

Fácil era presagiar la dirección que tomarían sus acciones al verse, y se estaban cumpliendo tal como cualquiera las hubiera imaginado. Se gustaban muchísimo, era tanta reciprocidad que parecía un sueño. La privación del contacto físico los había tenido en una abstinencia que los volvió feroces, y parecían desesperados el uno por el otro en medio de esa noche.

Instintivamente se fueron hasta el sillón, con besos entrecortados. Eren se dejó caer pesadamente, llevando consigo a Levi, que se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo. Esta vez fue él quien bajó directo a besar el cuello del chico, que se retorcía debajo suyo. Sin prisa llevó su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna de Eren, y tanteó con placer el bulto que se traía encima. Comenzó a amasarlo suavemente sobre la ropa, mientras le besaba la boca e incluso le succionaba con desparpajo la lengua. Toda la timidez del principio se había ido al mismísimo carajo, ya no importaba nada, estaban en el trance de ese deseo sexual inmenso que sentían por el otro, y no se podían detener. 

Le quitó la chaqueta a tirones. Se bajó de encima suyo y se arrodilló frente a él. Eren tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y respiraba pesado, abriendo las aletas de la nariz. Miraba a Levi embobado, su cabello despeinado se derramaba por sus hombros y los ojos le brillaban más de lo habitual.

-L...evi...supieras como me gustas, yo...-

-Shhh, cállate. Considera lo que sigue como el postre- 

De un tirón le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos se metió su pene erecto a la boca. Por reflejo el muchacho entrecerró los ojos y levantó las caderas, y al instante Levi comenzó meter y sacar el miembro de su boca, empapándolo en su caliente saliva, sintiéndolo cada vez más y más duro. Con sus manos le acariciaba suavemente los testículos y el vientre, y luego con más fuerza el pecho y los muslos, todo en preciosa sintonía con su boca que no dejaba de succionar. 

-Mmm, Ohg, ah, aah...mm Levi, sí, sigue, así así, ah...-

Que retribución tan hermosa eran sus jadeos, lo estimulaban a seguir con esmero su trabajo. No podía saber que le estaba dando el sexo oral más rico que Eren había experimentado en su vida, pero así era.

Al cabo de un tiempo imposible de cuantificar entre tanta excitación, sonidos lascivos y jadeos, eren tironeó del cabello de Levi, intentando avisarle que se iba a correr. Entendió perfectamente el gesto, y tomó un poco de distancia, poniendo de recipiente su propia mano, que pronto quedó embadurnada de la blanquecina sustancia. Eren llevó su vista al techo y puso su mano derecha sobre su rostro cubriendo un poco sus ojos, sintiéndose feliz y vulnerable, relajado y pudoroso, caliente y atontado, todo a la vez. Levi se levantó y fue directo a lavarse las manos. 

Un silencio espeso cubría el departamento. Con un pudor repentino, Eren se subió la ropa y ordenó un poco su cabello. Sentía todo el cuerpo arder, y después de ese maravilloso orgasmo, lo único que quería era retribuir a Levi con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando se empezaba a poner nervioso por la ausencia de éste, apareció nuevamente en el living y sin mirarlo fue directo a encender la radio para sintonizar una pieza de jazz, mientras Eren le miraba expectante.

\- Voy a bañarme...cuando te avise te vienes a mi cuarto-

Perplejo, Eren iba a abrir la boca pero Levi ya se había ido. No había duda que se estaba preparando para el sexo. Era pulcro y obsesivo, y por supuesto en este ámbito también lo sería. El chico se fue al baño de visitas a orinar, y salió al balcón para beber otro poco de cerveza mientras el hombre que lo tenía embobado terminaba su ritual. Disfrutando la quietud se sintió inmensamente afortunado, ese hombre era delicioso y ahora iban a follar. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su entrepierna volvía a despertar, solo recordando lo que había ocurrido en el sillón hace unos momentos. 

-¡Eren!, ven aquí-

-Sí!-

Se apresuró y relamiéndose los labios casi como un reflejo, entró a su habitación. Levi estaba solo en bóxers, el cabello ligeramente húmedo, y lo esperaba sentado en la cama. Eren se quitó la chaqueta, los pantalones, y llegó hasta Levi solamente en camiseta y ropa interior. Esta vez fue él quien se le subió a horcajadas, y encorvándose un poco por la diferencia de altura comenzó a besarlo con más calma que antes. Esto les duró muy poco, ya estaban otra vez desesperados por el otro, y nublado de deseo Eren lo recostó en la cama y se le subió encima, regando besos en sus hombros y pecho. Levi le arañaba un poco los costados de los brazos cuando comenzó a succionar y mordisquear un poco su pezón derecho. Se deslizó hasta el izquierdo y mientras chupaba con toda calma sentía ya la excitación del pene abultado de Levi presionando contra su cuerpo. Lo oía gemir suave, y deseaba escucharlo gritar de placer. Se esmeró en acariciarlo sin dejar de lamerle el pecho, y cuando tuvo suficiente volvió a besarlo en los labios. 

Se abrazaron con fuerza sin parar de besarse, sus bocas se resbalaban y mordisqueaban sin parar. Estaban entendiéndose tan bien, sin emitir palabra alguna. Eren coló su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Levi y comenzó a masajear la erección en toda longitud, sintiéndola tan tibia y suave que se estremeció. Con hambre se puso a la altura de su pene y comenzó a lamerlo como si se tratara de un exquisito helado. El cuerpo de Levi emanaba un delicioso aroma, era impecable, y el muchacho deseaba lamerlo entero, en cada rincón de piel. Siguiendo su impulsividad le quitó de golpe los boxers, y recostándolo bruscamente sobre la espalda le dobló las piernas de tal forma que su trasero quedó todo expuesto. Sin ningún pudor empezó a lamer su entrada, alternando con besos húmedos que sonaban indecentes. Levi se retorcía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, difícilmente soportaba semejante placer, Eren estaba siendo un amante excepcional en su arrojo y pasión.

-Ah, aah, Eren...mmm...me gusta, sigue así-

Otra excelente retroalimentación, esta vez para Eren. Esos gemidos le sonaron celestiales, y le siguió comiendo el culo con más esmero. Alternaba lametones también en sus testículos y pene, y volvía a la estrecha entrada en total excitación. Luego introdujo sus dedos para ayudarle a dilatar. Hablaban muy poco y era realmente increíble el nivel de compatibilidad y fluidez que tenían. 

Pronto Levi le indicó que fuera encima del velador a tomar el lubricante y los condones. Obediente lo hizo, y se preparó para penetrarlo con toda la intensidad que deseaba. Cuando se disponía a introducir su erección Levi se levantó de golpe, y lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros, lanzándolo a la cama. Lo obligó a recostarse y sonriendo lascivamente le mostró quién mandaba. Se le subió encima y comenzó a montarlo lentamente. Con un gesto de superioridad y erotismo le fue indicando la intensidad, marcando el ritmo y profundidad de las embestidas. 

Eren a duras penas soportaba tanto placer, y se esforzaba tremendamente por no correrse aún. Cerró los ojos para dejar de ver a Levi y respirando intentó retrasar su eyaculación. Entonces el más bajo se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, y fue Eren quien empezó a embestirlo a su antojo, elevando sus caderas acompasadamente. Estaban tocando las estrellas con los ojos cerrados. Se voltearon y cambiaron la posición, quedando Eren encima. El ritmo se aceleró y Levi empezó a gemir tan ronco que parecían gritos. Eren ya no aguantaba más, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza, le miró a los ojos y le avisó que se correría. Exhalando con brío estalló su orgasmo, y evitó desplomarse sobre el más bajo. Con la energía que le quedaba le agarró el miembro y empezó a masturbarlo con energía, para ayudarle a terminar también. Levi sudaba y estaba muy muy cerca, cuando Eren besó sus hinchados labios, introduciendo su lengua. En ese preciso instante Levi eyaculó copiosamente en su mano. 

Cayeron en la cama y de prisa le pasó unos pañuelos para que se limpiara. Una vez lo hizo, regularon sus respiraciones en silencio, y se acurrucaron uno junto al otro, buscando calor y la suavidad de la piel. Eren se giró a mirar a Levi con tal intensidad que le forzó a verle directo a los ojos también. Llevó su mano al pecho del hombre, y la depositó justo sobre su corazón, percibiendo su latir como galope desbocado. Sonrió gentilmente, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por la deliciosa sesión de sexo que acababan de experimentar. Era tan grande su mutua atracción, su entendimiento y el placer desbordante que había sentido, que repentinamente se sintió enamorado. Así de simple. Así de complejo.

-Me gustas Levi, me gustas mucho...-

Sintió su mano aprisionar la propia que aún mantenía sobre el pecho de Levi. 

-Que fortuna encontrarte. Cuando todo esto pase vamos a ir juntos a mi ciudad natal...quiero que conozcas a mis amigos y-

-Eren. No te apresures-

El muchacho se sintió estúpido por acelerarse de ese modo. Justo cuando empezaba a entrar en pánico, nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Primero debemos asegurarnos de sobrevivir a toda esta mierda- Se volteó sobre su costado y le acarició la mejilla con sutileza. 

Las emociones que le hacía sentir ese hombre eran preciosas. El muchacho supo que los milagros podían ocurrir, y mientras el mundo parecía derrumbarse, él había encontrado un refugio y un amor.


End file.
